


Out

by Dragofelid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Peter is trans and he tells deadpool, wade is a bit too overexcited





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 28 in this fic, Deadpool is 32, this is my first time writing either of them, so it might be a bit OOC, and there was no beta reader.  
> This is in Peters pov, he knows wades identity.but wade doesn't know his.

Peter and wade sat on the edge of a building, eating quietly. The act was common for the two after a nights worth of patrolling. Eating Mexican thanks to Deadpool, and legs dangling off the edge of a tall building as they surveyed the city. That was simple enough.  
The merc was rambling off again, talking about anything that came to mind, and Peter just sat there nodding to everything, too tired to carry the conversation further.  
The two of them, Spiderman and Deadpool, an unlikely duo that even Peter was surprised about, but the web Slinger had gotten used to it during the past few months of working together.  
Despite wade always running his mouth, and being an absolute prick half the time, Peter had to admit, there was some charm to him.

"Hey wade." Peter said, interrupting one of Deadpool's rambles, something to do with demons.  
The merc with the mouth paused, somewhat surprised when Peter spoke up. "What's on your mind spidey? "

Peter paused, taking a bite out of his chimichanga before speaking again. "I need to tell you something."  
Wade processed this for a second, "is this like a 'love confession' something, which I am totally fine with, or a ' we're breaking up' confession or a' I'm slowly dying'? Because I am not sure if I could handle that at the moment"  
Spiderman stared at deadpool for a minute, processing what the merc said. He shook his head, chuckling a bit "no, nothing like that." He looked down at his chimichanga. "It's more like a personal thing."

Deadpool stopped for a second "oh, I totally get it." He scratched his head "does that means I have to share something too? "  
"What no."

"Nah, now I have to, hero code, can't tell a secret to someone without the other person spilling the beans as well."  
Peter looked at him weirdly, "wade, that's not how things work..."

Deadpool lifted up a gloved finger and put it to spider man's mouth to stop him from continuing.  
"I have to do that baby boy, or else it won't be fair."  
The merc reached down to one of his pouches and fumbled around, Peter watched him in a slight amusement.  
"Here," deadpool pulled out a small photograph, handing it over to Peter. "This is Ellie."  
Peter took the photo and stared at it, a young girl with dark skin and long curly hair was smiling at the camera.  
"She's my daughter, and I love her so much," Deadpool announced, taking the photo from Peter and staring at it.

"She's pretty." Spiderman remarked.

Wade chuckled, "yeah, too pretty, way too pretty to be my daughter."  
"That's not what i-"

Deadpool interrupted "she lives with a S.H.E.I.L.D agent, so she can't be hurt."  
The merc sniffed a bit, and Peter smiled slightly.

"Well uh." Peter started, he had finally finished his food, and had nothing else to distract him. Deadpool looked at him.  
Peter decided to wring his hands on his suit, refusing to look up at the mercenary.  
"I uh.... I'm trans." Peter closed his eyes, Deadpool said nothing.  
"You, you know, transgender." Peter stumbled on his words.

"I know what that means," Deadpool said, there was no anger in his voice "I just wish I had told you something more personal."

Peter stared up at wade, "Ellie is pretty personal."  
Deadpool held up his hands, "nah, I have to tell you something else now, or else it feels unfair.

"Deadpool." Peter glared at him, but wade kept speaking.  
"I have these little boxes in my head."  
Now it was Spidermans turn to stare at the older man in confusion.  
"Boxes." Deadpool repeated, he frowned trying to come up with words. "Like, voices, in your head, yet they are useless and mock you and make stupid jokes."

Peter nodded a bit "like schizophrenia?"

"Yes exactly," Deadpool replied. He went silent for a few minutes, the air was thick with tension. "Does anyone else know you are...you know, Trans?" Deadpool broke the silence.

Peter shrugged, "only a few, Tony and Steve were the first ones to know outside of aunt May." Peter rubbed his hands together for stimulation "most of my past partners know, and I think daredevil has an idea."  
Deadpool nodded, looking really serious.  
"I've had top surgery, and I am on hormones." Peter exclaimed.

Deadpool smiled, spreading his arms out wide "can I, uh hug you?"

Peter looked at him in confusion. "If you want."  
Deadpool let out a little noise of happiness before hugging Spiderman.

"I don't understand why you told me but thanks for doing so." The merc exclaimed.  
"Because I'm your friend." Peter stated, his breath was almost cut off by the bigger man's strong hug. 

Wade stared at him, pulling back a bit "Uh, friend?"

Peter stared at him "yes, of course you're my friend."

Deadpool smiled awkwardly then let go and stood up happily. "Lets go kick some ass."  
Before Peter could say or do anything, Deadpool pulled his mask down and ran away across the length of the roof.  
Peter sighed, quickly pulling his mask down and getting up, following the mercenary into the night.

 

Edit: A better picture

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I have been obsessed with Deadpool and Spider-man, and I absolutely love Trans! Peter parker. I also made this because it's pride month. Before you ask, Tony Stark totally paid for Peters surgery.


End file.
